Surprise!
by Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: Why is Bakura behaving so oddly at Marik's birthday party? Fluffy thiefshipping oneshot. Hints at Puppshipping and Puzzleshipping. Shounen ai.


"Has anyone seen Bakura?" I asked the group of people squashed into my living room.

"I think he went home." Ryou replied with a shrug.

"Oh." My heart sank, but I forced a smile. "Okay."

"What time is it Marik?" Yami questioned, leaning around Yugi to look at me.

"Half twelve." I replied, glancing at my watch.

Yugi's eyes widened and he flashed an alarmed look at Yami.

"Grandpa told us to be home for midnight!" He jumped to his feet, grabbing Yami's hand and pulling him up with him. "We have to go! He'll be worried!"

"Relax Yugi, he'll probably be fast asleep." Yami soothed, still holding the smaller boys hand. "But even so, it's very late. We really should go."

Yugi nodded, then walked over to give me a hug, still dragging Yami behind him.

"Happy birthday Marik, I hope you had a super special awesome time!"

I smiled, hugging back, Yugi was so cute, Yami was lucky.

Yami walked over, and shook my hand rather formally. He's not the hugging type. "Thank you for inviting us. Happy birthday Marik."

"That's okay Yami, and thanks guys, I've had a great time." I smiled up at them. That wasn't entirely true, but I had to pretend for them.

Yami and Yugi gave everyone a last wave and let themselves out, still hand in hand.

I watched them go, feeling a twinge of jealousy in my stomach, why couldn't I have what they had. I sighed, and turned around to find everyone putting on coats and shoes.

"Are you all going?" I asked, I thought people were going to stay longer.

"Yeah, sorry but I have work tomorrow." Anzu smiled apologetically.

"And I have to get the mutt home." Seto added, gesturing to Joey, who was clinging onto his arm while trying to stay upright. He was too drunk to even object to being called a mutt.

"I'll walkTristan and Otogi home." Ryou offered, "They're pretty drunk."

I looked around him to see Otogi and Tristan lying on the floor, apparently giggling at my ceiling.

I nodded, "Thanks Ryou. I'll see you guys on Monday."

They all gave me hugs before they went and wished me a happy birthday. Otogi and Tristan hugged a bit too enthusiastically and Ryou had to help peel them off me. I eventually saw them out, and locked the door behind them, letting out a sigh.

I looked around my front room, beer bottles lay all over the place, and empty pizza boxes littered the already messy coffee table. I sat on the sofa, grabbed a slice of what looked like a veggie pizza, and opened a new beer.

I sat and sipped my beer, thinking about Bakura.

_Why would he leave without saying goodbye? I mean, It's totally fine if he had to leave early, but he could've at least told me! And he didn't even give me a present. In fact I don't even think he wished me a happy birthday. Now that I think about it, he seemed to have been acting oddly since he arrived..._

* * *

"Hey!" I beamed, opening the door to see Otogi stood on the front step and Bakura just rounding the corner of the block.

"Hey Marik! Happy birthday!" Otogi grinned, leaning in to give me a hug, and passing me a gift bag.

"Thanks Otogi! I can open my presents now everyone's arrived."

I moved to let him in, and heard the slightly drunken greetings everyone gave him as he entered my living room.

Bakura strolled up the path, taking his time.

"Hey Marik." He said, stopping in front of me, shuffling his feet.

"Hey Bakura." I responded. "Come on in!"

He walked in and went straight into the living room.

_Strange, no hug? Not even a happy birthday? And no sign of a present. Ah well, Bakura was always unpredictable._

"Come on Marik! It's present time!" I heard Joey yell.

I laughed, and walked into the living room, sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Giftbags and packages were thrust at me from every direction.

I chose to open Yugi and Yamis gift first. _What is it with couples and giving joint gifts?_

It was a gold bracelet, carved with intricate patterns. I slid it onto my arm, where it contrasted my golden brown skin prefectly.

"Thanks guys! I love it."

"Yugi thought it would go with your earrings." Yami said, smiling down at Yugi, who blushed cutely and snuggled into his side.

I nodded, smiling my gratitude.

"Me next!" Anzu yelled. Throwing a parcel into my lap.

She got me a black leather top, which looked a bit short, but she assured me it was the latest fashion. Bakura pointed out that it matched my slutty purple hoodie. I just glared at him.

Seto got me an Nintendo DS.

"Wow Seto, thanks!"

He just shrugged, when you have as much money as Seto, gifts like this are pennies.

Joey got me a game to play on it.

"Wow, that's a weird coincidence." Anzu noted.

Joey and Seto both blushed at this.

"I didn't know what to get you so Kaiba suggested it." Joeys blush went a shade of crimson.

"Well thanks Joey." _Hmm, whats going on there I wonder?_

Only Otogi, Tristan and Bakura left. I opened Otogi's gift bag to find a new eyeliner and some hair products.

"Thanks Otogi!"

"Sure thing dude, that hair stuffs pretty good." He swished his ebony hair as he said this, which reminded me of a horse flicking it's tail, although I didn't tell him that.

Tristan had bought me a big box of fancy chocolates, all decorated with chocolate swirls and little chocolate leaves, they looked delicious.

"Thanks Tristan." I smiled.

Everyone turned to look expectantly at Bakura, who blushed, and muttered something about not having had time to shop.

"It's okay Bakura, at least you came!" I said, though I had to admit I was slightly hurt.

He grinned and helped himself to a beer.

* * *

_He'd been acting really weird actually. He never normally drank, and he'd put away at least seven beers, though he must be able to hold his drink well, as Otogi and Tristan had drank less than him and they were seriously drunk._

I sighed, drained my beer and stuffed the rest of the pizza into my mouth. I glanced at the clock, 1am.

_I guess I better go to bed. I'll clean up in the morning._

I walked up the stairs, turning the downstairs lights off after me. I went to the bathroom and emptied my ridiculously full bladder, maybe five beers hadn't been such a good idea? I felt a bit queasy.

I walked into my room, not bothering to turn the light on, and sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing my eyes.

_He didn't even say goodbye!_ Hot tears pricked my eyes, and I screwed the flats of my hands into them, stopping them from falling. _I won't cry over that dick!_

But it didn't work, and soon the tears were falling freely, trickling down my cheeks and landing on my jeans, which soon grew damp.

A movement from near my wardrobe caught my eye, but my eyes were too blurred with tears to work out what it was. I got up and flicked my light on, letting out a scream as I saw a figure stood in the corner.

"Whoa! Calm down! It's just me." The figure said.

I moved closer to see who it was.

Bakura?

"Why are you crying?" He questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I.. I'm not." I lied, rubbing my eyes with my hand.

"Sure you're not." Bakura replied, "And I'm the Pharaoh."

I glared at him, not appreciating his sarcasm.

He stepped nearer to me. "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

"Why are you in my room?" I asked, ignoring him. I wouldn't tell him what was wrong. It would sound weird.

"Tell me why you're crying first?" He offered, his trademark smirk back on his face.

_Ugh. Typical bloody Bakura._

"Because you..." I stopped, I couldn't say it. He didn't know how I felt, and now wasn't the time for him to find out.

His eyebrows raised, "Me? Have I done something?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"You didn't even say goodbye!" I cried, then realized what I'd said and covered my face with my hands, hiding behind my hair. I didn't want to see his expression.

There was a moment of silence, then I heard him moving towards me.

"Marik.." His voice was soft, apologetic.

I ignored him, but at the sound of his voice I began crying again, shoulders shaking violently as I tried to contain my emotion.

A moment later I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me, holding me tight, I could feel his head resting on mine as he gently shushed me. His chest was warm and I could feel his breath lightly ruffling my hair. We must have been there for at least five minutes before he spoke, him holding me, me crying into his chest.

"Don't cry Marik. I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you."

I reluctantly pulled away from him, wiping my eyes with my hands.

"Surprise me? With what?"

He blushed at this, staring at his feet.

"Well.. I was going to wait til everyone had left to give you your present."

I looked up at him, he had got me a present!

His cheeks flushed redder as I looked at him, contrasting his ivory hair and his pale skin.

He reached into his coat pocket, and removed a small blue box, tied with a red bow. He passed it to me, with hands that I noted were shaking slightly.

"Happy birthday Marik." He gave me a shy smile which i returned.

I undid the ribbon, then removed the lid from the box. Layers of pale blue tissue paper covered whatever was inside, and I carefully rummaged through them. The box was lined with deep red velvet, and inside nestled two gold dog tags, they gleamed in the moonlight.

I looked up at Bakura. _Dog tags? Does he not know me at all?_

"Turn them over."

I did as he said, turning the one on the left over first. Engraved into it was a key, intricately decorated with swirls and curlicues. It was beautiful. I carefully placed it back in the box and turned over the over one. This time it was engraved with a lock, just as detailed as the matching key. They were beautiful.

I looked up at Bakura. I didn't understand.

"Bakura, I.." I began, but he cut me off.

"They come with something else." He said, "If you want it that is."

I just looked at him. _What was he on about?_

"A boyfriend." He said, avoiding my eyes.

_I'm sorry, a what now? Did he say boyfriend? No, he can't have done. I've been drinking, I've imagined it. Yeah! That must be it. But it sure did sound like he said boyfriend.._

"A what now?"

"A boyfriend Marik." He rubbed his arm awkwardly, then finally lifted his eyes to meet mine. "So, what do you say? Will you be my boyfriend?"

_Holy shit I must be really drunk. Or maybe asleep? Yeah, this is probably just a dream! I'll wake up tomorrow and he'll be as distant as usual. Oh I wish it wasn't a dream.._

I must have been quiet for longer than I thought, because Bakura began to shuffle uncomfortably again.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked.

"You sure make these things difficult Marik," he growled, "I said will you be my boyfriend?"

_If it's a dream, there's no harm in saying yes. So I may as well, It'll just make it a better dream._

"Okay." I heard myself say, even though I wasn't aware my brain had even formed the reply.

Bakura gasped, "Really?" he said, walking towards me, "You will?"

I looked up at him, and nodded, smiling shyly, "Yeah."

He grinned, holding his hand out for the the box. "I thought we could each wear one."

He removed the one with the lock on it, and gently placed it over my head, where it came to settle around my neck. I smiled up at him, then removed the key dog tag, and reached up to place it around his neck.

He smiled at me gently.

"I love you 'Kura." I said, figuring I may as well say it before I woke up.

The next thing I knew I was in his strong arms again, pressed against his toned chest, head buried in his thick white hair.

"I love you too Marik." He whispered into my ear, soft breath tickling my cheek.

I held him tighter, not wanting to let go, not wanting to wake up.

* * *

My eyes eased open, wincing at the bright light. I felt rough. I should not have drunk last night! My head pounded and my stomach was churning.

I remembered the dream I'd had last night, it had been so perfect, I couldn't believe it had really just been a dream. I reached down to where the dog tag should have rested around my neck and started in surprise. Cold, hard metal met my hand. I felt it carefully, running my fingers over the engraving, feeling the outline of the lock.

_What the hell?_

I was beginning to doubt my sanity til a moment later I became aware of a strange warmth against my back, I turned round sharply, all sleepiness gone. I came face to face with a sleeping Bakura, who, I noted, had a dog tag around his neck too.

"It wasn't a dream!" I exclaimed, accidentally causing Bakura to stir.

"Course it wasn't." Bakura muttered, eyes still firmly closed. "Now go back to sleep."

I obeyed him, a smile growing on my face, I rolled over to face away from him, in case he opened his eyes. I wouldn't want him to see me grinning like a maniac. It might scare him away.

_I couldn't believe it had actually happened! My breath hitched, he told me he loves me! Oh wow. But we had both been drunk. Maybe I should say it again? Here goes nothing!_

"Love you 'Kura."

I heard a happy sigh, then his arm came snaking around my waist.

"Love you Marik." He pulled me closer to him, bodies pressed together, sharing heat.

I closed my eyes, a happy smile on my face. Then I drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sound of his breathing, and the warmth of his arms.


End file.
